


Recovery

by hibiren



Series: Jay's JoSeb Collection 2017 [7]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Emotional, Fluff, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Nighttime, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Joseph and Sebastian spend the night together, staying warm.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired by bakuyama (artbaku)'s piece for me from the 2017 JoSeb Exchange on tumblr, I just had to write a little extra something fluffy for it! Enjoy this little oneshot I wrote a while ago~ their art is linked here in the fic with permission)

“God, it’s cold,” Sebastian grumbled as he flopped down onto Joseph’s bed, on top of a surprisingly soft quilt. The heating in the small apartment had finally just kicked on, which was very welcome in keeping out the bitter windy chill of the winter nights. Both Joseph and Sebastian’s clothes had been soaked through with an unfortunate flash of rain, so they were glad to change into something warm when they’d finally reached the end of their shifts.

Joseph, in a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a slightly loose-fitting long sleeved undershirt, sat down on the bed next to him after pulling the covers back. Sebastian simply opted for a pair of dark gray sweatpants himself, one of the pairs Joseph kept as a spare that would fit Sebastian’s taller frame.

“If you’re cold, you should get under the quilts, Seb. It’ll keep you warm.” Joseph smiled a bit, a tint of pink in his cheeks showing still from just coming inside from a long evening patrol shift in the cold. Or maybe it was his slight embarrassment, but he wouldn’t be quick to admit that.

“Yeah, yeah. Scoot over,” Sebastian muttered with an annoyed grunt, but when Joseph gave Sebastian more room under the covers, he found himself smiling, just slightly. “You’re right, it’s warmer like this. I’d take this over spending a night freezing my ass off in the office any time.”

Joseph nodded and chuckled, pulling the blankets around himself like a cocoon.

After a moment, Sebastian turned to look at Joseph, a strange look in his eyes. “You know what they say about warming up, right?”

“...No?”

“They say you gotta strip to get warm. Maybe you oughta try that out. See if it works.” He smirked softly as he spoke but it was in good humor, his usual brand.

Joseph sighed quietly and turned to look into Sebastian’s eyes with a skeptical expression. “Am I supposed to entertain you tonight as well? You’re my guest, not my, um--date.”

“We’re already sharing a bed, Jo. What does that sound like to you?” A clever wink.

“...Right, I... I guess that makes sense, doesn’t it?” Joseph asked, reluctantly shrugging his undershirt off, exposing his surprisingly muscled chest, and soft pale skin. He always managed to become more pale in the winter, when what little sun they had in the summer seemed to permanently disappear behind snow clouds.

Sebastian took this opportunity to shift beneath the covers, so he was perched over the other man, bracing on his arms over Joseph’s head on the pillows. Joseph blinked and looked up at Sebastian, his cheeks still pink, as he reached up to gently touch a healing bruise on Sebastian’s shoulder, one he hadn’t noticed.

“Date, right? You... this isn’t a joke, is it?” Joseph mumbled, meeting Sebastian’s eyes and feeling warmth trailing through his body, like a light tingle along with the pinkness of his face. “You... really like me--like that? I didn’t know...”

“Yeah. I can’t really explain it, but... I really care a lot about you. I guess my body is the only real way I’m good at expressing emotions anymore.” Sebastian closed the distance between them, his lips gently pressing in question against Joseph’s. His lips were slightly chapped, but warm, and Joseph felt as if he’d started melting, sinking back into the mattress, letting Sebastian guide him back to the pillows and hold him close.

“I care a lot about you too. I worry a lot. But... I want to do my best to keep you safe. I don’t want to see you hurt anymore.”

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me,” Sebastian muttered against his cheek, and Joseph noticed a heat radiating from Sebastian’s face as well. “I trust you. Sure we fight, but... all people who care about each other fight sometimes.”

“...Right.” Joseph offered Sebastian a smile and reached up to touch his cheek, run his fingers along the small scars as if he could heal them. “Someone has to watch out for you, or you’d be a mess.”

Sebastian shrugged and chuckled, kissing Joseph’s nose with a small smile. “Yeah, that’s true. Where would I be without you?”

Though they both knew the answer, they decided to remain silent while their hands carefully explored each others’ bodies, the bodies they’d seen and knew so well, yet felt a new sense of intimacy in the rare moment they shared. They spent the rest of the evening sharing careful kisses, a few nervous words, and exploratory touches.

Sebastian had been right; Joseph certainly felt warm now, both inside and out.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really love writing random oneshots because hey, what could be better than imagining your OTP's first kiss in like a billion different scenarios? lol


End file.
